First Impressions
by KouenTaisa
Summary: There was still one person that he had yet to meet. The first time Tony meets Abby. Pre-series fic.


**Title:** First Impressions  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs friendship  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Character Study. Pre-series.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** There was still one person that he had yet to meet and as the elevator doors open and he was assaulted by the loud noise the forensic scientist called music, he had a feeling that this person was more important than most of the others. The first time Tony meets Abby.  
**A/N:** Since today is my birthday, I just wanted to crank something out.

"You sure about this, Boss?" Tony chanced a look over at Gibbs, shifting nervously. Today was his first day as an NCIS agent and he'd already had the liberty of meeting everyone, well, almost everyone. There was still one person that he had yet to meet and as the elevator doors open and he was assaulted by the loud noise the forensic scientist called music, he had a feeling that this person was more important than most of the others. Tony followed his boss off of the elevator, stopping at the doorway of the lab. He watched as Gibbs strode purposefully into the area, walking toward the cd player and turning it out without hesitation.

Immediately, Tony heard a noise of displeasure from somewhere within the room.

"Gibbs! It was just getting to the good part!" the voice was that of a female, and apparently a slightly pissed one too.

"You'll live," the comment was made with a smile that caught Tony off guard. So far, he'd a lot of the many different faces of Gibbs, but not this one. He looked at ease, and it surprised the former Baltimore Cop. Looking around for the source of the female voice, Tony was surprised when his eyes landed on the woman who was wearing a very short plaid skirt and a tight black shirt with boots beneath her lab coat.

Stepping just a tad further into the lab, he observed that her hair was jet black and in pig tails. Her make up was dark, but it suited her well. Continuing to take in her appearance, he was only slightly surprised when he noticed the dog collar around her neck and the tattoo that was just partially hidden beneath it. She had style, and he liked that, but he was also curious as to why she was the seemingly the one exception to the dress code.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the scientist formed a pout on her face, directing it at Gibbs with no remorse. Shaking his head, Gibbs turned to look at Tony, giving him the go ahead to come on in. Hesitating only a moment, Tony finally walked into the lab, giving the female one of his brightest smiles. She turned away from Gibbs, glancing over at Tony. She wasn't a field agent, but she was just as observant as one. It showed in the way she studied him without looking away from his face, and he wondered if Gibbs had taught her that.

"Got someone for you to meet, Abs. This is Agent DiNozzo."

Trademark smile in place, Tony held out his hand. He could see that the impression he made on this woman mattered to Gibbs, and therefore, it mattered to him. He cocked his head to the side a little, making sure that he was seeming as warm as he possibly could.

"You can just call me Tony."

He felt uncomfortable when she glanced over at Gibbs, obviously waiting for a sign from the Boss Man. A moment passed and he cocked his head to the side, nodding in acknowledgement of her silent question. Nodding to herself, she turned back to Tony and smiled, shaking his hand.

"Abigail Sciuto, but I go by Abby. Never Abigail." she stated with a smile. The sudden change in her attitude almost threw him off his game, but instead Tony just laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Abby, got it."

Stepping forward, Gibbs picked up the folder from Abby's computer desk and handed it over to Tony, smirking just a tad. Getting the hint, Tony grabbed up the folder, offering Gibbs a mock salute.

"Gotcha, Boss."

Smiling, he turned on his heels, heading toward the elevator without a care in the world. Abby started to watch him go, only mildly surprised when she heard his voice carry from the hallway.

"Later, Abs!"

A moment of silence passed between them before Gibbs stepped closer to Abby, raising an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked, wondering what her opinion of his gung-ho new agent was.

Abby stared at the empty doorway for a moment longer before she turned to Gibbs, a bright smile breaking out across her face.

"Can we keep him?" she asked, her green eyes showing her excitement as she looked up at her boss. Chuckling, Gibbs leaned down, brushing his lips across her cheek before he turned to head out.

"He'll do." he tossed over his shoulder. Abby could only smile, hoping that DiNozzo stuck around long enough to prove Gibbs right. 


End file.
